


Flowering

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deliberate Badfic, Futanari, Giant Dicks, Graphic Porn, Impregnation, Leo Fucks Everyone, M/M, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Public Sex, Rivers of Spooge, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Seme/Seme dynamics, Sibling Incest, Wild Sex, seme/uke dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when a sexy, studly Nohrian Alpha meets a flowering Omega on the battlefield? Well, duh, they have sex!





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a sexy Prince of Nohr named Leo, and he lived in the Omegaverse. He was manly from the moment he shot out of his concubine mother's womb, and presented as the ultimate Nohrian Alpha when he was ten, long before puberty set in. Completely at random, too, he was drinking a glass of milk when suddenly his dick grew about five sizes and he felt the sudden need to fuck someone into exhaustion. And no, the milk had not been drugged. Leo was just so badass he hit puberty way earlier than any Nohrian prince had ever hit puberty. Even his dad the manslut who hit it at eleven!

As the ultimate Alpha Leo could get people pregnant by looking at them if he wanted to. In fact, he'd given his Beta sister Camilla a baby and even managed to knock up his older brother Xander, who was also an Alpha. Normally one Alpha male couldn't impregnate another but Leo was just such a badass he made it happen. He also knocked up Elise when she presented, as well as Corrin, Azura, Niles, Odin, Takumi even though he was all the way in Hoshido, and countless other Omegas and Betas.

One day the army was just coming back from a battle when Elise asked "what's that smell?" The smell was Omega pheremones coming from...LEO!! Not that Leo, but another Leo, who had presented as an Omega humiliatingly late and was suffering through his first heat. This Leo was frail and waifish and delicate and had been all his life, and thus was in much horrible pain as he lay spread-eagle and weeping in front of the entire crowd, totally naked with his flowering Omega Vagina exposed and bleeding for all to see. And of course, he was a virgin.

"HELP ME PLEASE! Someone save me, I'm so ashamed!" Other Leo wailed. Alpha Leo's dick went on a rampage at the sight of the other him in such a humiliating and sexy position, ripping through his pants and and zooming straight for Other Leo's flowering vagina, ramming straight into him and yoinking his delicate virginity with rampant wild thrusts. Somehow this stopped the pain and bleeding rather than making it worse, and Other Leo moaned like a whore.

"AH! MY MAGICALLY GROWN OVARIES ARE OVULATING AT THIS HARD DICK INSIDE MY VAGINA!"

"I will save you, and will impregnate you in your Omega Womb with my babies!" Alpha Leo roared as he fucked Other Leo very hard in his pussy.

"A-hhh! My Omega body is so flushed and ready to receive your seed, my handsome Alpha Prince!" Other Leo simpered.

"MY ALPHA DICK IS THROBBING WITH THE NEED TO RELEASE! I AM ABOUT TO FILL YOU, MY SEXY OMEGA!" Alpha Leo yelled. It took only a few seconds for him to cum like a river, flooding Other Leo's virgin womb and the battlefield with his manly Alpha Seed and marking him as his mate for life.

The rest of the army applauded as they stood ankle deep in semen. It was no big deal, they waded through oceans of jizz at least three times a day.

"I am pregnant! Together, we will have beautiful babies!" Other Leo gushed submissively.

Nine months later, Forrest was born.


	2. Or what if...we took it in another direction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it isn't enough for Alphas to simply fuck Omegas.

One day the army was just coming back from a battle when crisis struck. While going over their records, it was realized that Leo had successfully fucked and knocked up every single of-age person in Nohr! From Alpha to Omega, everyone had a Leo-baby or was pregnant with one, in addition to the few Hoshidans Leo had fucked along the way.

(Yes, he even managed to do it with Zola, Iago and Hans. But everyone preferred not to think about that, as Leo had been drunk that night.)

"This cannot be!" Leo gasped. Sure, there was no rule saying he couldn't fuck the same person twice, but his rampaging Alpha dick craved fresh conquests! More Hoshidans, people from other kingdoms, those Ylisseans from the Dragon's Gate! He'd even fuck a Faceless, he was that desperate.

"We must do something," Camilla said. It wasn't dangerous for an Alpha to remain horny like it was for an Omega to remain in heat, but blue balls were still a thing and they were especially bad for someone like Leo, whose balls were massive and produced more semen than the average Alpha. And unfortunately, jerking off every day was only a preventitive measure. It didn't provide the raw sexual release Leo craved.

So the Nohrian army invaded Hoshido like Corrin and Azura planned, but rather than attack the Hoshidans they scouted the area for any Omegas or Betas in need of a good dicking.

Unfortunately, Hoshido had its own supreme Alpha in the form of Princess Hinoka, whose dick was as big as Leo's and just as potent. She'd knocked up just as many people as Leo had, including her siblings, and naturally she was Not Pleased to see someone who could match her fuck for fuck.

"I challenge you to a fuck-off!" she roared. Her massive dick twitched under her tiny skirt, and at this point Leo was so horny the sight made his own cock rampage even more.

"You're on!"

So the two ultimate Alphas fucked rampantly for hours, neither getting tired or sore. But something wild happened during their fuck-athon: Leo got knocked up just moments before planting a baby in Hinoka.

"Well, that's a way to solve the problem!" Elise said cheerfully. And so Leo and Hinoka, each having met their match in one another, fell in love. Not that it would stop them from fucking other Betas and Omegas in the future, but they'd do it together. As a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how Forrest was born twice. That much loveliness cannot be contained in a single body.

**Author's Note:**

> Leocest is the one true Leo pairing, clearly.


End file.
